


Pretty Boy

by michael_mxll (orphan_account)



Series: Nine. [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bottom Michael, Daddy Kink, M/M, Trans Michael, Trans Michael Mell, top squip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/michael_mxll
Summary: The Squip hears Michael's thoughts and finds him in a compromising position.





	Pretty Boy

ending was a bit rushed sorry yall

 

-

 

Michael keened needily, back arching off the bed as he pushed a small red vibe inside of his slick cunt, immediately turning up the vibration level to 25%. He gasped lightly at the feeling of it inside him and pushed back against, forcing it deeper and deeper until he could feel it up against his sweet spot. 

 

He turned the dial and left the vibrator on 50%, this time moaning desperately and wishing that he didn’t have to use a vibrator, he wished that someone would fuck him. His mind wandered a bit. First he thought of Jeremy. He thought of Jeremy in between his thighs, thrusting hard inside of him until they both came, but he knew Jeremy would be too scared and anxious to try anything. 

 

He then thought of Jake Dillinger. Jake would grip his hips tightly but thrust extra slow to tease him until he begged for his cock, until he begged for more. And then Jake would begin to get quicker, almost violently erratic thrusts that would have him really sore for weeks. 

 

Then Rich Goranski. Rich would just push him up against a wall, hoist his legs up around his waist and fuck him until he cried tears of pure pleasure or until he was moaning so loud that everyone could hear. 

 

He then thought of Connor Murphy, the hot edgy teenager that no one but him noticed existed. He would be really careful with him until Michael would get him worked up, and then he’d be loving the idea of being called daddy by Michael Mell. In secret, a lot of people would. 

 

No one else immediately came to mind. He thought for a few seconds before turning the vibe up to 75%, this had almost his whole body shaking with pleasure and need. 

 

And then, it clicked. A certain person came to his mind, well not really  _ person _ , more like  _ supercomputer _ . Michael had only met the Squip properly once, but holy shit he was hot as fuck. To Michael, at least. He had perfect hair, and perfect eyes, and perfect lips and a perfect jawline and oh my God- he just wanted to be fucked. By the Squip, specifically. 

 

Many thoughts of the Squip flooded his brian as he turned the vibe up to 100%, thighs shaking as he neared his quick release. Suddenly, the vibe stopped its constant hum and Michael could feel it turn off completely, his confusion overtaking the lust as he opened his eyes urgently to see who had turned it off and who had gotten into his house at such a compromising time. He looked around for a few seconds and then saw someone standing in the corner of his room. 

 

“Thinking about me, were you?” The voice was painfully familiar and Michael groaned in embarrassment, not having the power to even sit up from his lying position on the bed. “You sounded so  _ needy, _ Michael Mell.”  It was the Squip. 

 

“Y-you can hear my thoughts?” Michael gasped and half-heartedly covered his breasts with one arm, not really caring whether the Squip saw him like this anyway. The Squip nodded with a soft smirk and waved a little device in his hand, it looked exactly like the vibe remote. Michael glanced at his hand to find he did not have it anymore, and indeed, the Squip did. 

 

The supercomputer chuckled darkly and turned the vibe up to 100% suddenly, without any warning at all. Michael let out a long, drawn out whine and arched his back, breathing quickening by the second. “Michael, why haven’t you told Jeremy yet? You’re scared, aren’t you? You don’t want to tell Jeremy that you are transgender because you’re  _ scared _ ,” The Squip taunted and stepped out of the shadows of the corner, walking slowly towards the eager boy and placing a cold hand on Michael’s inner thigh.

 

“Why are you so at ease with me?” The Squip mused (more so to himself than to Michael) as he traced Michael’s thigh with his finger, causing shivers to ripple through the human. He hummed at the reaction. 

 

The tan boy gasped when the Squip turned the vibe up to 50% again, his free hand wandering between Michael’s legs soon after and pulling the vibe out, a string of white slick attached to it. “I never realised how pretty you are, Michael.” 

 

He rubbed his fingers teasingly against the naked boy’s clit, drawing soft whimpers from him. He bucked involuntarily towards the feeling, hips stuttering violently as the Squip began to push down harder. 

 

“Michael, i can read all of your information. Including all of the kinks you may have. Daddy kink? Interesting. Let’s try that out.” 

 

“B-but-”

 

“No, Michael. You want to be a good boy?” The Squip held Michael’s thighs and spread them more, standing between his legs possessively. A click of his fingers and he was naked. 

 

“I want to be a good boy, d-daddy…” Michael reluctantly whispered, feeling a little embarrassed that the Squip had managed to get that out of him so quickly. He blushed darkly and refused to meet the supercomputer’s blue, glitching eyes. 

 

“Baby boy, look at me.” The Squip smirked. Michael then met his eyes. His eyes were swimming with lust and need, a silently desperately plea going unsaid, although it was obvious. It didn’t need to be said. 

 

The Supercomputer rubbed the dark skinned boy’s thighs with his thumbs, watching as slick dripped from his gaping cunt and fall to the sheets. “You’re so wet, Michael. You want me to fuck you? Hmm?”

 

Michael nodded erratically, “Yes, daddy! Please, fuck me. I need it!” He pleaded, gazing up at him with wide eyes that made The Squip’s heart melt - if he had one, at least. 

 

“Pl-please…”

 

“Baby boy, are you sure you’re ready? And no need to worry about a condom, i’m a supercomputer, i’m completely incapable of impregnating you.”

 

“F-fuck me daddy!” Was the boy’s response. And so he did.

 

The Squip slipped inside of him easily, Michael’s natural lubricant was just about enough. He was already stretched, anyway. 

 

The supercomputer was soon fully sheathed inside of him, completely filling him up just the way he wanted and had wanted for ages. 

 

It started out with shallow thrusts but progressed over very little time, becoming harder and faster as Michael got used to the feeling of the supercomputer’s dick inside of him. 

 

“Pretty, pretty boy,” The Squip breathed out, “So, so pretty…”

 

“Y-yours.” Michael gasped as he began to get closer to his climax, throwing his head back against his pacman pillow and twisting his hands in the red sheets below him. 

 

“Mine. All mine.” The taller growled and gripped Michael’s hips tight enough to leave bruises and kissed him deeply, tongue delving into the boy’s hot, wet mouth. They both moaned against one another’s lips.

 

The Squip thrusted deep inside of Michael and came in hot spurts in him. The feeling of the supercomputer coming inside him tipped Michael over the edge and he came around the Squip’s dick, panting as he pulled out and lay down beside him. 

  
“Maybe a supercomputer can feel…  _ certain things _ .”


End file.
